Tekken 6: Chaos
by Imahigo
Summary: Lei joined the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to take down Jin Kazama and Feng Wei. Little does he know, the Triads hired an assassin and wants him dead. Also, Lei meets some strange boy who sneaks into the tournament. Prequel to LFLD.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: My Story_

"DETECTIVE! DETECTIVE! THERE'S A RIOT OUTSIDE THE POLICE STATION! COME QUICK!"

I let out possibly the most heavy exhale I've ever let out in my whole entire life. Again. My research gets interrupted by some GODDAMNED RIOT! And the chief EXPECTS ME! Oh well, so much for research on Feng Wei... So, after I let out my frustration and anger, I turn to face my secretary. Meet Lin Te'a. She is the chief's daughter, and is a very annoying woman. But she's also very pretty. She and I both know, that there is something strong between us. As much as we want to... I don't think it's practical and professional. She's literally half my age, 23. Plus, the chief and I are like brothers, and dating this beautiful young woman, is like dating my own niece. Her constant winks and suggestive clothing hints her interest in me, despite my age, or does she even know I'm twice her age? I mean if we were to get married, by time she's ready to retire, I'll either be dead, or be wearing those diapers the elderly wears. In my cubicle, she holds a huge file, in her tiny arms, wearing her usual black and gray pinstripe suit. She looked as though she had just ran a mile, judging by the messed up bun, her poorly done collar, and her sweating hands. I stand up, taking a deep breath in. I'd really hate to lose my temper to such a pretty young woman like her.

"A riot, you say? Hm?"

Te'a was not amused at all by my comment. I take it she found that offensive. "YES, LEI! MY DAD WANTS YOU OUT THERE, RIGHT NOW!"

I yawn and stretch my back. "Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming... just give me a second... this old-timer needs to get ready..." I give her a wink, hinting that I'm too old to her in my remark.

Finally, she walks away, as I make my way to my locker. I needed to put on a bullet-proof vest and get me a night stick, and a shield. It's not easy to suppress an angry mob of people. I know it by experience... that used to be my task back when I was a newbie on the police force. I hated that job. Ugh. Thankfully, I learned Kung-Fu prior to joining the police force. I trained under Master Zhang, who passed away not too long ago of a natural cause... and he died at age 94. He didn't get taken by Ogre like the rest of the masters. He just got too old. Now that I am sure that I'm prepared for this mission, I make it outside. Yep, it sure is another riot, with people blaming us for not protecting them from another attack from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Outside, my job was to block the people from coming inside the building. I knew what to do and how to do it. Using the shield as protection from the angry crowd, I block the entrance, and from there, people were throwing rocks, books, and even car parts, at me. I got the shield the SWAT team uses, so I'm invincible. I lower the shield to make a speech.

"Listen, I'm very sorry that the Mishima Zaibatsu had destoryed your homes, and we've done nothing to help, but please understand this. Help is on its way... it's just that we're just a little slow, is all." I rub the back of my head, hoping the crowd will listen. "Just don't worry. We'll put an end to this war. You have my word."

"BULLSHIT!"

Yep, that didn't work out. OUCH! Something hit the side of my head, and before I knew it, the world came crashing down as I fell with it, too. I hear the loud chant of the crowd booing and yelling, while I hear a woman's voice say my name. I think I heard Pai... No, it couldn't be. She doesn't care about me. It had to be Te'a or some unknown woman. But before I could go out and reach to the sky, I black out...

So, when I finally come to after what seemed like a couple of seconds later (when it was actually four hours later), I find myself in a hospital. I hate that smell. The smell of rubbing alcohol. I really hate hospitals. I think I'm paranoid. I mean, I hate going to a hospital because the people who want me can easily find me in here. I'll be defenseless and BOOM! I'm dead. I'm now wearing that stupid dress that doesn't cover my butt, and I'm in a bed. I really want to get the HELL OUTTA THIS DAMNED PLACE! Now!

"Ah, you're finally awake. It took you long enough. Shouldn't you be thinking about retiring, Old Man?"

Yep, that's him alright. I didn't even have to look at the boy to know who he is. It's my son, an illegitimate one, Kaitou Takashi. He calls himself "Lil' Wu" since it has that nice ring to it, and he thinks Kaitou is a "gay-ass" name. His mother and I were married once, but we divorced, and during our divorce, his mom discovered her pregnancy, and made me pay child support, and I take care of him every three months. How fun. He is everything a parent wouldn't want from their child... he's obnoxious, rude, immature, and seriously needs to get out of the gutter... okay, I need to, too... but this boy's got some serious issues. Yes, I am very well aware of the rumors that this boy isn't even my son, but I know that he is my son. After my Japanese wife had a miscarriage... we uh... you know... tried again. And she divorced JUST RIGHT after we had sex! So then she finds out she's pregnant and funny! SHE KNEW IT WAS MY SON! And on top of that, she was cheating on me just like Pai did! That's why she divorced. Everytime I had to go outside of Japan, she'd call over the man she had an affair with and... you know the rest. Guess who told me this? That's right! My son! Kaitou Takashi! But I am very sure that he's my son. I think Haruka is smart enough to use condoms on other men, and she doesn't use them with me.

I sit up and eye my son's lighter caramel eyes. Those were the same eyes Haruka has. "So... uh... what happened?"

"Wow, you really do have brain damage!"

Kaitou is only sixteen years old. Another reason why I know he's my son, it's because he takes a lot after me. He has long black hair, like I do, and he keeps it in a high ponytail. He also reminded me of myself when I was younger, a rebel without a cause. It's a wonder I grew up to become a police officer. I dunno how it happened but it did. Oh yeah. That's because my deceased father was a cop. I wanted to honor him and respect him. Overall, he actually looks a whole lot like his mother. He always wears make up like her, and tight shirts that show off his "pecs" and he even said that women like men with hard nipples.

"Apparently I do. So, might I ask what happened to me? And why am I in the hospital?"

"News flash: you got knocked da' hell out!" He gave me that look in my eye like I should already know this.

"And how? Who knocked me out?"

"As far as I've been told, you were trying to keep an angry mob from destroying the police department. And you opened your big fat mouth and someone threw a rock at you. Nobody wants to listen to an Old Man speak. We don't give a damn, alright."

I nod. Of course. That's what happened. I merely nod despite his rude remark. "I'll keep that in mind next time I give a speech at your school."

"Your lectures are boooring... nobody listens ya' know! You're just wasting your breath on us kids. All we wanna know is how to pick up chicks. And I ain't takin' advice from you. You live alone."

Ouch. That hurt. Kaitou attends the Hong-Kong Police School. This is a school where high school students interested in police work go to before attending the Police College. Teachers always ask me to come in and hold a speech. I highly doubt my son wants to fall into my footsteps. He has more interest in illegal "activities" than he does in law enforcement. He only wants to be a cop so he can bang hot women and get them to do whatever he wants. I had told him with power comes big responsibility. He never listens to me. The live alone thing hurt. I don't wanna live alone!

"Aww... you big baby, did I hurt your feelings?"

He must have saw that expression in my face. "No, not at all." I smile. "It was just rude." Then I frown. "And impolite." Sometimes his jokes get too far. Especially that one.

"Whatever, man..." 

The doctors came in to check up on me and of course, they find no injury on my head and they said I'm fine and good to go. ALRIGHT! That means I don't have to stay in this corrupted place any longer! But the chief said he wants me to stay home and rest for the rest of the day. And that, I do, even though I HATE GOING HOME when I'm NOT FINISHED with my research! No matter, I have a laptop. I'll research it at home. Once I'm at the house, watching TV, or trying to, but Kaitou insists that Halo is more important than the news. Of course, I'm the daddy and I ALWAYS get the remote and watch the news. On TV, I see Mister Jin Kazama, the man behind all of this madness. Just in time, he announces this,

"This tournament is open to the public. Anybody willing to settle anything can come here and see me. The tournament will be held on an island off of Malaysia. There will be hospitality served for the participants, and I hope to see you participate."

My son smiles at me. "Thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

I knew exactly what he had in mind. "Yes, and you're not going."

"Aww, c'mon! I'm your most loyal student! I'VE always wanted to join! Besides, there are fighters my age."

Yes, my son had a point there... and he is my most loyal student. Well, he's my only one, DUH! Nobody got seriously injured in the tournament... I don't think. But this will be a good learning experience for the boy. He'll know that he stands no chance. I on the other hand, has some investigating to do on my behalf. Hopefully, I will find Feng Wei. Yes I will. He WILL be there and I'll finally put him to justice, along with Jin! Perhaps my son can help me, since wants to see what it takes to be a cop.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I'M ON A BOAT!_

So in preparation for the tournament, my son and I both trained together. We packed up our things and took flight to China, on the mountain top where I trained my Snake Style prior to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. I got myself a little job there, as a cop, of course. And every day after I got off my shift, my son and I would train until it was night. I wanted that boy to be at his very best comes the tournament. I really want him to be successful. And I also want him to realize that arrogance alone will get him nowhere. So when it was time for the tournament, we made our way to Malaysia to catch a boat. I find Steve with Marshall and Paul, three of my friends I haven't seen in a long time! I drag Kaitou with me as I introduce myself.

"Why hello there Marshall and Paul... I was hoping I'd run into you two guys." I reach out my hand to shake theirs, while Kaitou stands there like a lost boy.

"Isn't that your proud son you've been bragging about?" Steve asks looking at my son.

I nod. "C'mon Wu, don't be shy! You've always been a smooth-talker! How come you ain't talking?"

Kaitou then rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's me alright. You know why the Old Man's so proud of me? BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN HIM!"

Okay, that's not what I had in mind. And that was just plain rude. "He has a big mouth." I admit. "He also acts like a 3-year-old when I kick his butt in Black Ops."

"YOU HAD A DRAGUNOV! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"Shoot me." I smile teasingly.

"YOU WERE CHEATING! WITH THAT DRAGUNOV!"

"You lack skills, son. Not everybody's good at shooting games like I am..."

I know my son very well, he's not gonna back down after this. I'm prepared for a good come back.

"That's because you're old! AND HANDICAPPED!"

I laugh. His attempts are worthless. "But you've never handled a real gun like I do every day at work!" I point to my gun in my holster.

Kaitou just laughs at me like I was stupid. "OF COURSE I DO! This gun has touched more ass than your gun ever would dream of touching!"

Okay that was just wrong. Very wrong. First off I was talking about my 34 caliber pistol! Not my manhood! That boy is just SICK! "That's enough, Kaitou!"

Steve, Marshall, and Paul all gave me a funny look. Okay, I have fun arguing with my son, but sometimes it gets too far. Like here. That was too far. We were both quiet for a long while before I finally spoke. "So, know anyone else who is coming?" I ask.

"Well, I reckon that pig-tailed girl will be here."

"Xiao?" I ask.

"Yes, I think that was her name..."

I look over and I see Xiaoyu over there chatting with a bunch of girls, Julia, Asuka, and that Rochefort girl... can't quite remember her name. Oh well. When Kaitou saw me look in their direction, he runs over to them. I can't help but smile. The boy is completely drenched in hormones.

"See Feng Wei anywhere? You know the big Chinese dude with a butt-chin?" I ask the two.

Marshall, Paul, and Steve all shrugged. I sigh. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"Yeah, and I'll take care of him if I see him. What's he wanted for?" Paul asks, anxious to fight him.

"He is the guy who has been destroying dojos throughout China."

"Oh... I know him... he's the dojo trasher I've been looking for! I'll go help find him, too!" Steve volunteers.

"Count me in on it, too Wulong."

I flash a smile at the three. "Thanks, I'm counting on you three."

Suddenly, something whizzes by my cheek, cutting it. I look and see a knife plunge onto the boat dock, with a note attached to it. I tell Marshall, Paul, and Steve to all get back while I conduct some "investigation". I take out the knife, it had a nice ornate handle encrypted in Russian. It read "Алисе". I don't know what the hell that means, but I'm about to find out. When I open up the envelope, strangely, it is written in Chinese. It reads...

_親愛的磊__,  
><em>_如果你正在閱讀本說明，這意味著你將要死去__...__很快。我是死了，我願意回答大家的靈魂。這將是我的。這將是你最後一場比賽。__  
><em>_你真誠的，__  
><em>_死亡 _

Okay, for those of you who don't understand what this note says, basically, it means that I'm gonna die. So I just balled the note up and threw it into the water. I'm used to death threats. Nothing new under the Sun. Honestly, whoever sent that note is stupid. If you want to kill me just kill me. Don't send a note. I can easily trace back the original sender by scanning for prints. Oh. Damn. I threw the note in the water. Really smart Lei. Really smart.

"Don't worry. Just a stupid note. No biggie." I smile.

I knew that wasn't enough to convince my pals that it is really nothing to worry about. I keep the knife, hopefully I'll find a Russian fighter to come in and tell me who's knife this belongs to.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"It looks like it said something about dying..."

"It's okay, guys! Really! Just a stupid note!"

I'm not scared. Not at all. The sender of this note has not intelligence. I can find my would-be killer and arrest him or her. End of story. The boat finally pulls into view... I couldn't help but say...

"This must be our boat ride to Hell..."

As we get on, I see more of the participants, and of course, Kaitou seemed to be popular with the ladies. I look around to search for possibly, the person responsible for throwing the knife at me. It was a Russian. A Russian idiot. I don't know if someone's Russian unless they speak. So I walk over to to this blonde guy. Never seen him before. I run into him, hoping to get his attention.

"Oops, sorry. I should have watched where I was going..."

The blonde smiled. "It's okay I forgive you."

Damnit! He's not Russian! He's German! And I thought I was onto something too. I leave Leo behind and look for another Russian. As I go searching, some kid falls from the sky, and lands on top of me! I groan as I see this boy. His face looks familiar... those piercing brown eyes... I've seen those somewhere before... who is this? He gets off of me and dusts himself off. He's actually very small and short. He's also an Asian, like me.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll be careful next time."

IS THIS THE ASSASSIN WHO WANTS ME DEAD? No! It can't be. Well it also explains his knowledge on Chinese. Nah, he's too young. Maybe he knows who's knife that belonged to. I pull out the knife after stopping the boy before he ran off. He looks at me in his narrow eyes with fear.

"Don't kill me, sir! I didn't mean it! Really!"

I hand him the blade. "Could you tell me who's knife this belongs to?"

The boy nods. And looks back up at me. "It belongs to Alece Khang..."

My eyes widen in shock. Okay. I AM going to die. The Alece Khang? The woman who wiped out her entire town at age 13! The woman who killed my wife and my daughter and almost killed me! I know it! She came back to finish what she started 14 years ago. I'm ready for her! I've been trained, and I even got my gun on me.

"My name's Jackie. You must be the famous Super Cop I hear about."

I smile at the boy. I like him already. But why? Why? He looks a lot like... no! I had a daughter! Not a son! Besides, maybe he's a relative of Aszu's. I pat his back. "Well, Jackie, I am. I have a feeling you and I will be best buddies."

Jackie nods. "I have a feeling, too, uh... Mister Lei."

He's just so polite... UNLIKE SOMEBODY I KNOW! I'll enjoy this boy's company very much so. I even think I may teach him some of my moves. But why did he sneak onto the boat like that? Maybe there's someone at the tournament he didn't want people to know he was there. Maybe that's why he's so shady. I plan to find out who he really is. I'm gonna find out who this "Jackie" boy is. I wonder if he's a big fan of Jackie Chan because, boy.. he does look a little bit like him. Wait? Okay... this is just too weird. Way too weird...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: In the Crosshairs_

So, here we are, now at the island. Jackie and I were both neighbors in our suite, while Kaitou and I shared a room. For obvious reasons. I didn't want my son to impregnate the whole entire female contestants of the tournament. The boy lost his virginity when he was only 13 to a girl his age. Luckily she didn't get pregnant, even though my son knew nothing about condoms at the time. Here's a recap of what had happened. You see, my son was 13. I thought it would be a good idea to leave him home alone, since I was working over time. Just for one night. So then, I realized that I didn't need to work overtime, and I ended up getting home a little bit earlier than I thought I would. So then, I find my son, lying on the couch, naked, with a naked girl his age. Yes, I caught them both in the act. I waited until they got dressed before I had a lecture with the two. I took the girl home, and somewhere inside... I felt guilty. I should have shielded my son better. Well, look on the bright side, at least I told him about condoms before he started knocking up random women. I just really wished he had a bit more modesty, you know what I mean? Kinda like me. So yeah, that's the story behind his loss of virginity. Of course, I got a little tired and decided to go take a nap in my room, while Kaitou hung out with the girls. I had warned him that he should not have sex with them, and if he must, both he and the girl had better use a condom. I felt like taking a nap. I just wanted to rest a little and then wake up. As I slept, I heard some rustling noises. I had assumed it was Kaitou and he was just changing into his sparring clothes. So, I just tossed and turned to the side. What woke up though was the cold piece of metal pressed up against my temple. I open my eyes to see an unknown woman all covered in black. She wore a black ski mask that only revealed those bright green eyes and her black lips. She smiled wickedly as she held the gun to my temple. I stare at her, frowning. I've been held at gunpoint like this so many times that if I had a nickle everytime someone held a gun at my temple, I'd be rich.

"Ya' know if you're going to kill me, do it now, instead of waiting until I wake up."

The woman turned off the safety to her gun. "As you vish. I vas hoping you vould say your last vords before I keel you. It vould be sad for me to blast your brains out vitout hearing your last vords. I love hearing ze last vords of_"

Yeah, smart thinking, woman. As she says her speech, I kick her in the face and tackle her onto the ground. I then take the gun and put it at her head.

"Now how does it feel to be on the other side of your weapon?"

I thought after giving her that remark, she would be scared and confess everything, but those cold bright green eyes didn't change. They were still full of blood lust. "So tell me, who do you work for?"

The woman sighs. "Dat ees none of your concern. My job is to take your life, Wulong-San. Dat ees all."

Yep, that's Alece alright. Fourteen years ago, she was hired to do the exact same job. And I didn't know of her back then... and we actually became friends... and then she betrayed me, killing my daughter and my wife! I see she came back to finish the job. I smirk.

"If you don't mind, let me see just how pretty you are..." I don't like the woman. I really don't. I hate her. Yes, she is pretty, I give her that much, but I hate her. It should be illegal to be both pretty and evil. So, I pull the ski mask over her face and see little Miss Alece Khang. She now looks up at me with angry eyes. "So, tell me, who hired you?"

"Again. Dat een none of your concern. Nou, roll over and DIE!"

Where's her hidden weapons? She hasn't stabbed me like she did to her other_ ACK! I spoke too soon. I felt a sharp metal impale me in the arm. The left arm. The woman pulls out the weapon as I roll over to the side. She gets up and kicks me while I'm on my side. She gets closer to my face smiling. She then whispers into my ear, her gloved nails raking my skin. "I shall let you live. Ven ve fight... it vill be to ze death. Eef you do not face me... I vill hunt you doun and kill you, mey dear Wulong-San... you got it?"

Okay seriously! God was obviously having a bad day when he made this woman. SHE IS JUST SO SICK! She's so crazy and insane! She called me her dear, and yet SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! What the HELL'S WRONG WITH HER? OH MY GOD! DID SHE JUST KISS ME? DA' HELL? I watched, completely frozen and disturbed by this woman as she leaves me. Finally Jackie and Kaitou both run in to see me lying on my back, my eyes wide open as I stare into the ceiling, and blood just gouging out of the back of my left hand. This woman is nuts.

"Old Man, what happened?" Kaitou asks me.

I'm too shocked to reply. I'm still thinking about that crazy woman. That is one woman I never wanted to meet in my whole life. She's so sick and twisted.

"Uh, Mr. Lei, you got a black lipstick mark on your cheek."

Great. Just great. That definitely left a mark. She has branded me and I now belong to her. How in the world did I let this happen?

After getting tended to by the doctors at the infirmary, I finally decided to tell the two boys what was going on. I had to tell them.

"A crazy lady tried to kill me." That pretty much sums it up.

Jackie looked at me in shock while Kaitou just smirked.

"Was she hot?"

Of all things, why did he just ask if the lady was hot? Seriously? "No! She FUCKIN' tried to kill me for crying outloud!" I had to raise my voice at Kaitou. I was very sorry Jackie had to hear that.

"Well, I don't believe it. Obviously she wasn't trying hard enough. That stab in your hand, is only minor. It will heal just in time for the matches, what the doctors say. Also, the gun she left behind, it was unloaded. This leads me to believe that the assassin of which you speak of has no intention to kill you." Jackie said this.

Now, I'm getting suspicious about this boy. Really. He seems to know everything that is needed to know. I think he may be in cahoots with Alece. That explains why he has a faint Russian accent, and maybe HE wrote the letter. But why? Why did Alece use a young kid? A young kid to help her get close to me? But why? I need to have a conversation with this boy about Alece.

"And how exactly did you know that the gun was unloaded?" I peer at him with suspicious eyes.

"The magazine clip was out of the gun. Wu and I found this out."

Oh... so that's why that big ol' 45 caliber pistol felt surprisingly light. It was unloaded. I mean it is a really big gun, I don't even carry around guns that big! The lady is definitely coo-coo for Co-co Puffs. What kind of PROFESSINAL assassin wouldn't carry around a loaded gun? Maybe she's trying to scare me. And she likes to hunt her prey down when they're scared. Sick and twisted, I know. That's how crazy psychopaths like her do things. Now, I cannot allow myself to get scared, and I WILL arrest her! Without a doubt. That woman is going straight to jail, and she will be TAKEN to the electric chair! No questions asked. On our way back into my room, I come across Bob, a new fighter I just met. He and I both have a strong sense of jurisdiction and justice. I actually like this guy.

"I heard about what happened, and I came here to see if you were okay."

I waved both of my hands. "It's fine Bob. No harm no foul."

"But that bandage... what happened to your hand?" he points at my left hand.

I smile warmly. "It's fine. Doctors said It'll be fine in the morning. Besides, I don't think that crazy lady is as good at her job as people say she is. She was carrying around an unloaded gun! Really?" I laugh.

Bob didn't find it amusing at all. "You may never know. She could be violent and deadly."

Jackie nods. "Yes, he is right, Mr. Lei. Alece is not a woman to mess with. I think she is playing some sick and twisted mind game with you. I suggest not giving in to her whims."

I roll my eyes. "We'll see, if I end up facing her, tomorrow. I sure as hell hope I don't fight this woman. Really. She is a nutcase."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Ballroom Dance_

Tonight is the induction ceremony for all the fighters in the tournament. After talking to Bob, I decided to get ready by wearing my black tuxedo. It is reminiscent of the tux I wore during the second tournament, back when I was working with Jun. She was the second love of my life, the first one being the girl I dated at the police academy. Unfortunately, she died on her first case. She wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest when she was shot and killed. Her name, Lien... still ringing in my ears. I will never forget her. Neither will I forget Jun. I was a fool to think she liked me, but instead, she left me for the devil. Then she has her baby and dies at the hands of Ogre... I just wished... Bah, screw it. Finally dressed in a tux, I head out to the ballroom. I examine my son. He isn't wearing a tux, but instead he wears a black suit with no shirt underneath. I tell him to go change immediately, and he has a shirt on now. He looks professional, even with his hair up, and one big bang covering the right side of his face. The two of us head out, though... I wonder about that boy. He looks so malnourished... and looks like an orphan... just like me... after my parents passed away. For some odd reason though, I just can't help but feel... I think I know this boy... I know him. Who is Jackie, really? I know that boy HAS to be connected to me? Why else would he fall from the sky to land on me? How else would he know about the assassin after me? And those brown eyes... I know I've seen them before, and that look he gives me... I know this boy! I go over to knock on his door. I can tell by his round face, that he is very young. And he has to be the youngest participant in the tournament. I hear his big feet shuffling as he gets to the door. He opens it and looks at me with tired eyes.

"Yes?"

He is wearing a gown. Weird. Boys don't wear gowns, or do they? "Um, why are you wearing a pink gown?"

"My mother used to wear this... before she passed away..." He looks up sadly.

"And what about your father?" I ask before I invite myself into his room. I find a chair and take a seat in it. Jackie did the same, sitting down on his bed. I have questions about this boy, myself, too.

"I never knew him... Mom told me he left us both... when he found out she was pregnant. I heard he was a fighter, so I came here to get my revenge..." He takes the pillow, holding it as he crushes it. He is obviously angry I see.

"Your mother... who was she?" I needed to know who this boy is... and maybe I'll find his father. He looks completely Asian... Could his dad be Kazuya? Maybe that's why he's been hiding so much! But I see no such resemblance. He looks like... me? No WAY! He can't be my son! I never ran away from a pregnant woman! I'm not the daddy. Maybe I'm the uncle. Wait. That makes sense... I dig back into my memories... back when I was a baby. I remember, I had two older brothers, and a sober father who beat the hell outta' me... I hold my head in pain.

"Uh... Mr. Lei... are you alright?"

I get back to reality. I give him a nod. "I understand your pain... I know what it's like... My father and I never did get along either... and like you... I'm an orphan boy..." I give him a warm smile. I want Jackie to know he's not alone. I want to help him find his dad. I sincerely do. "But of course, I'm a boy no more. I'm all grown up... Listen, Jack... I want to help find your dad... just tell me who is he?"

Jackie frowned. "I don't know who he is."

I sigh as well. "Well, how are we going to find him, then?"

"The Mishima Zaibatsu has records of all of its participants."

"Well, how are we going to find out who _is _your dad, then?" That boy was smart, but his logic somewhere was flawed.

"I just have a hunch I will find him here. That is all... I can't really explain it."

Well, I know for a fact that this boy is lying. He completely changed his tone and now he claims he has a hunch. I believe that boy knows who his dad is. He just doesn't want me to know. He's also hiding something vital. Now, time for interrogation.

"Do you personally know Alece Khang?"

I check for signs that may indicate deception. He hesitates when he says no. That means he is lying and he knows Alece... wait? So Jackie's the one who set me up? But why? He's just a poor boy? Maybe he did it because he THINKS I'm his father, and he wants revenge... and he HIRED Alece... it all makes sense now. Yes, he's young... but maybe he has found a way to pay Alece. He may be young, but by observation, Jackie is a very intelligent boy... but he can't outsmart me! No, no, noooooo... But I pretend that I believe him. I'll make him crack and drag the truth out of him, later. All I have to do is to do what I do best... investigate. I will go and interrogate Alece the next time I see her. Which will be at the ballroom.

"Aren't you going to the ball?"

Jackie shakes his head. "No, I'm sleepy... besides... I don't like people..."

"Ahh... I see... well, take care, kid." I give him a smile before I leave. As I step out, Kaitou stands there, pointing at me as he laughs.

"Wow, Old Man, I didn't know you were... _that_ desperate!"

I frown at my son. I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Wu, I'm not a gay-pedophile... okay? Besides, that boy isn't even legal. And I don't like danglies... I like those bouncies..."

Kaitou laughs once more. "I'm not to sure about you, Old Man. I thought after Pai, you'd go gay..."

"Oh no, I won't... I prefer my women to have an apple pie, thank you..." Okay, now you see I didn't really say apple pie. I said something else... and I want you to guess what I said. But it is very vulgar, and I really can't believe I even said it in front of my own 16-year-old son. Revolting, I know. But I do like apple pie, for a fact.

"Well, I thought you got tired of not getting any apple pie and you want to go for pecan pie..."

Again. Kaitou did not really say apple pie or pecan pie. He said something very vulgar, too. I'm allergic to nuts. No pun intended.

"Son, didn't I tell you that I am allergic to nuts?"

Okay that right there was intentional pun. I really am allergic to nuts. After my son and I converse for a bit and start talking about women, we make our way to the ballroom. Kaitou and I both spilt up for a bit so I can go find Alece. Yes, as much as I don't want that woman around me, I'm afraid I must. I bet I can get information from her. As I walk around socializing with different people, namely Marshall, Paul, Steve, Bob, Julia, and Yoshimitsu. I am searching for Alece. Of course, that woman is an assassin working behind the scenes. Of course I'm not going to find her here... what the hell was I thinking? Oh! Wrong! I look up in the stairs, and I see her looking at me with those binoculars. I run up the stairs to meet her up there and she stands there with her arms crossed.

"Did you come here to die, dear Wulong-San?" She gets her knife out straight from her ass.

I frown. "No, I did not... I came here for answers." I get into my stance, in case she wants to try anything stupid.

"Vat kind of answers do you seek?" She doesn't lower her knife at all.

"Answers only you can answer!"

"In exchange of vat?"

"My life." I said this boldly. The questions I ask her, are worth dying for. I know I'm putting my life on the line, but I do it everyday as a cop. I'm not afraid to die.

Her reaction is laughter. Loud, shrill, and evil laughter. She puts her knife away, still amused by my offer. "Are ze answers to your qeevestions vorth dying for? You amuse me. Dat ees vat I like about you..."

I lower my stance and clear my throat. "Who do you work for?"

"I vill geeve you ze same answer as before... none of your business!"

I sigh. This is getting me nowhere. "Okay then, who hired you?"

"Dat ees not of your concern."

Okay, now she's really pissed. I can see anger and impatience in her eyes. She won't get me anywhere. Unless... hmm... I got an idea.

"So, that's your final answer? Hm?"

She gives me a nod. "Yes, you have no say or opinion about who I vork for. Dat information is confidential."

"So, uh... you gonna take my life now?"

Yep, all according to plan. She gives me a weird and confused look. She wonders why did I offer my life to answer her questions? I love using reverse psychology. I just love toying with the criminal's mind.

"Do you atleast vant to know vy you must die?"

I sigh. "It doesn't matter. It's none of my concern..."

She's breaking down. I see it. She's crying. WHY? Does she not want to kill me? What the hell is wrong with her?

"Vell, before you die, I must tell you dat ze man who hired me vants you silence for interfering vith hees drug empire! Ze Dragon Hunters vill not allou your interference!"

DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! All this time... Jackie didn't hire Alece! THE DRAGON HUNTERS! THE MOTHER EFFING DRAGON HUNTERS! UGH! I thought I was on to something, too... but the only way to find out...

"Before I die, do you know a Jackie?"

She shakes her head. "No... I do not. Ze name does not ring a bell at all..."

I stand there, pretending I'm waiting for my death. "So, are you going to kill me or what?"

She throws her knife on the ground out of rage and runs away, crying loudly. Okay. That was really weird. Maybe Alece doesn't really want to kill me. I don't know what she wants... but she's a nut. I pick up the knife and walk away. I know Jackie was lying, and Alece was telling the truth. Goddamnit! Who is Jackie's father? Am I going to have to be on Maury to prove that I'm not his dad? Really? Forget Jin Kazama and Feng Wei! WHO IS JACKIE? Now, I'm under the impression that Jackie is a runaway and has entered the tournament to run away... hence that's why he doesn't give me his surname, and he has a Western name taken from Jackie Chan himself, and he's smart, and not to mention, he SNUCK into the tournament and he's not here in the ballroom. Methinks Jackie is a runaway...


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Round One_

Alright, here I go! My very first mach... who am I going up against this time? Ahh, Armour King. Wait? According to the police reports... he's dead? But how? Oh shit! I'm fighting a ghost! This is gonna be tough, but I know I'll pull through. Maybe it's an imposter. Well, whatever. Mere wrestling cannot defeat my five-form Kung Fu. I also had to win so I can fight Feng Wei and arrest him. Hopefully, I can do some sneaking in on my part to find Jin. After that, I'll go find Jackie after his match and find out more information about him. So here I am, entering the arena, wearing my royal blue cheongsam top. It had designs of clouds all over the front, but in the back, is an image of the dragon of the sky. Tied at my waist is a red belt, for luck and prosperity in my fight. As my bottoms were dome dark gray loose-fitting pants with the same cloud designs on them. The ankles also had the same red belt I'm wearing, and of course my white socks and my generic Chinese shoes. I look gorgeous. Armour King was Armour King. Just a black jaguar with black skin, and wearing shiny armor. I get into my fighting stance and get ready to fight. Armour King roars at me saying something like, "We meet again, Lei."

I was in utter confusion. But Armour King is dead? Maybe it was somebody else pretending to be Armour King. I don't talk. I make haste in my first attack. The black jaguar knees me in the stomach, followed by a painful knuckle blow to my back. I fall on the ground, gripping my back in pain. Ugh... I'm getting too old for this! Before he does his Crazy Stomp on me, I get into Slide Position and I do a Sliding kick to my opponent. He falls down, face first. I then get up. I go into Tiger formation. Once Armour King gets up, I send a Flying kick to his jaguar face, and then I'm in my "Snake-in-a-Basket" stance what I like to call it. Obviously not expecting anything, I send him my Angry Viper. Poor kitty-cat didn't know what hit him. So he gets up, of course. I think I cracked his armor. He must be mad. He does his wave dash, and I was prepared to block an incoming blow. But instead, he gives me his stinky breath. Distracted by this, He finally grabs me to spin around before tossing me against the wall. Thank Buddha I trained under Zui Quan... the Drunken Fist. Otherwise, my stiff body would tense up and I'd suffer serious injury from hitting the concrete wall. I just bounced off the wall and landed on the ground, face first. Armour King then walks over and picks me up off the ground to my feet. Then he grabs my shoulders and spins me around so that my back is facing his. Then he grabs my waist and tosses me onto the ground by doing a suplex.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!"

I heard the announcer say that. If so, why didn't he say that when Armour King and I both hit the wall. So then once I got back on my two feet, Armour King aims for a punch to my stomach. I go into Drunken Stance and immediately, I go into my Drunken Stupor. Not expecting it at all, I send a punch to Armour King, that caused him to stagger. I took this opportunity to give him a taste of my Drunken Tiger Lash. ENK! Wrong move. Armour King took my arm and swung me around like I was a toy. Before I knew it, I hit the ground. Before he can do some super high elbow slam, I kick his face as I rise up. Armour King then roars in agony as he gets up. Poor kitty... I hope I don't get arrested for animal abuse. Armour King then tackles me, but I block his punch and kick his face. After this, we both went wild by sending flurries of punches and kicks at each other! Whenever Armour King kicks me, I kick him back. Whenever he punches me, I punch him back! This goes on for a while. Finally, I decide to get some distance by doing my double foot stomp. Now up against a wall, I jump down to do some punch to his nose. Upon landing, I see my opponent has yet to get up. I stand there, watching, waiting. Instant KO. I won. But I didn't do my victory dance. Instead, I followed Armour King to the infirmary. We had to talk. He was supposed to be dead? Why is he alive? And how did he know me? The only way to answer those questions were to ask Armour King himself. Maybe I can help him bring his life back together. After waiting for my opponent to finally wake up and recover, I was now able to ask my questions. Armour King looks up at me roaring. Wait? What?

"Excuse me, what do you mean my daughter is still alive?"

This confused me. I know Lu-Shi died. Alece killed her... no wait! I never did see Alece kill her! All I knew was that she held my baby, cooing her and rocking her... and when I checked on Aszu, my dead wife, Alece vanished. But how does Armour King know this? Was he dead and then later resurrected? Well, Armour King then tells me that she was captured by G-Corp and was experimented on in their project Genocell.

"What is Genocell?"

Translating his roars, he says that Genocell is a project that involves creating the ultimate life form by the scientists over at G-Corporation. They do it by capturing human tests subjects and injecting them with the Devil Gene. He tells me that most people didn't survive... but my daughter did. She had compatible blood for this process. But her blood suppressed the devil's blood. However, for that reason, scientists kept her, trying to find out why she's immune to the effects of the Devil Gene. She wasn't a Kazama. They tried to trace back to her parents... and it turns out, I am the father. He says G-Corporation is now after me, to see if it is my blood, truly that is immune to the Devil cells. He helped the test subjects escape, including my daughter. He tells me that she is somewhere safe now, and wished he knew where she was. I feel the same. Now, I know... Aszu is mad at me. I wish I had known she was still alive. But thankfully, I know for a fact that Kazuya Mishima must be arrested for illegal trafficking of people. I give my opponent my thanks and walk on off. DAMNIT! I forgot to ask him how did he survive! Oh well... I guess I have to ask him next time. I go check on Jackie and I find him in the infirmary. Poor boy lost his first match. I see him lying in the bed, hooked up with a respirator. I felt sorry for him. The doctors come in and eye me suspiciously.

"You are not allowed to visit Jackie... she needs to rest."

My eyes widen. Did they call Jackie a girl? Really? She's a girl? But? "Well, it just so happens, I'm a friend of Jackie's."

The doctors still weren't convinced.

I flash my badge. "This kid is under watch by the Interpol. She is currently under witness protection and it is my job to look after her."

The doctors then gave in. "Okay, we'll let you stay, but as far as we know... this girl does not exist. We cannot find report on a girl named Jackie."

I nods. "Yeah, we couldn't give out her real name, because you see, she is a witness who can prove that Kazuya has been doing illegal activities, and it is my duty to keep her safe, even by not giving out her real name. I know everything about this girl... but I'm afraid I'm not allowed to share that information."

Yep, those suckers. They bought my lie. "Well, you can stay here as long as you'd like. But keep in mind, she needs her rest. Don't wake her up."

Once the doctors left, I look down at Jackie. So, she's not a guy. It explained why she wore that pink gown. I think I know who this is. That's right. Jackie is my long-lost daughter, Lu-Shi. She came to the tournament looking for me. She escaped from G-Corp, and fled from there, going under a pseudonym, Jackie. It makes sense now. And Alece captured her and took her to G-Corp, and I think they did exist a while ago. They did cruel experiments on her, that's why she's so ill, and frail, and pale. I bend over to kiss Jackie's forehead.

"You'll be safe with me after the tournament." I then get up and leave. I find Kaitou outside with his arms crossed.

"Were you visiting your little 'guy-friend'?"

I can't help but nod. I really can't tell Katiou yet. He was actually attached to his little sister. He got very upset when she disappeared and Aszu had died. He told me he was going to be the best big brother. I'll tell him when the tournament is over. "He got serious injuries from his match..." I sigh. "I hope he's fine."

Kaitou smirks. "I won my match. Easily. I kicked that gay Korean's ass good."

He was referring to Hwoarang. He is quite a formidable foe, I agree. Maybe Kaitou is not a shabby fighter after all. "Good for you." I pat his back before frowning. "But don't insult your opponents. They will come back and kick _your_ ass."

Kaitou smirks. "Old Man, I know... I know... but those chaps and how he shows off his midriff, I think that's kinda showing that he's gay."

I sigh. Kaitou does the exact same thing. He shows off his midriff all the time... oh wait. He never wears crop shirts. Bleah. I never get those kids, today. "I guess..." I really didn't care about that Korean's sexual orientation. Just as along as he doesn't go after me or my son... I'm fine. The two of us then head out to get a bite to eat, but not before I get another knife hurled at me with a note on the carpet. I pick it up, and it reads:

親愛的磊  
>我想讓你知道，我很遺憾我寫的說明前面。你原諒我嗎？請滿足我在陽台上，今晚。我想討論一些問題。既然我已經告訴你們誰想要你死了，現在我必須解釋一下進一步。<p>

您誠摯的，  
>連<p>

Okay, now again more Chinese. Basically, that note said I have a date with Alece. Goddamnit! Why won't that woman just make up her mind! First she wants to kill me! Now, she's apologizing and she wants to tell me about the Dragon Hunters. Well, she must have a damn good reason for doing this.

"What's wrong Old Man?"

I smile. "Son, I've got a date."

"ALRIGHT! SCORE FOR THE OLD MAN!"

He was being sarcastic I know. I nod. "Maybe I'll marry her one day." Lei! What the hell's wrong with you? WHY DO YOU WANT TO MARRY A PYSCHOPATH! A WOMAN WHO WILL KILL YOU? "Second thought, no. I dunno. I don't know the woman."

Kaitou smirks. "Oh really? I wish you two the best of luck... and don't forget condoms."

I smile again. "Son, I won't be needing any condoms..." I wink. "We ain't having sex."

"How do you know?"

"Because I don't feel like having sex. I just want to know the woman." 

"Fine. Your loss then."

What kind of man has sex on his first date? Seriously? I'm afraid Kaitou will end up getting STD's one day and die from it. It will be sad indeed. But seriously? Why did Alece want to see me, alone... on the balcony? Uh-oh. That smells disaster. I guess that means that she will try and kill me. Better keep my head up and stay on my toes, in case she wants to try anything funny.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: A Date with Death_

This is it. This is the end of the road. Today is the day I die. I won't be able to tell this story much longer, but I'm gonna die. I wish I could live to arrest Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and Feng Wei, but I'm afraid I won't. At least I got see my daughter one last time, before I pass away. Why did I dress my best? Oh yeah, I need to look pretty when I die, otherwise, I'd be butt-ugly in the after life. But I should have seen this day coming. I'm a cop, and everyday, I go on with my job, facing the possibility of getting killed on duty. For that reason, I do not fear death. Besides, if I'm gonna die, why not go out with a bang? Now, here I am on the balcony, late at night, awaiting my death. Finally, she shows up. Alece was obviously dressed her very best, too. Wouldn't she not like getting blood on her favorite clothes? Oh wait... I forgot. Maybe she enjoys having blood all over her... and my blood especially. I'm ready for whatever she throws at me. Finally we meet, eyes staring into each other.

"So, now, did you come here to kill me?" I ask jokingly.

"No, I did not. I came here to supply you information."

"Information about what? How you're going to kill me?"

Alece shakes her head visciously. "Of course not, I do not heff a desire to keel you. I never did."

HOLD IT! DID SHE SAY SHE HAD NO DESIRE TO KILL ME? Does this mean I'm not gonna die after all? "Hold on a second..." I wave my hands. "You say you don't have a 'desire' to kill me. And you never did! WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT NOTE?"

Alece shrugs. "I vas hired to keel you. I wrote dat note because I vas ordered to. I vas going to betray ze boss, but I need your helff. I am not used to rebelling. I rebelled against mey fader... but dat vas eet. Also, I am afraid eef I betray heem, I vill die."

Okay, now that just ruined it. Then again I'm happy. I do get to live again. Now this woman is coming to me asking for help. Hm... I wonder why. "Why me? Why couldn't you kill me? Why?"

She looks away, sadly. "You are a nice man. You must not die."

Huh? She doesn't want to kill me because I'm nice. Well, I'm flattered. "Really? You don't want to kill me because I'm nice? I'm sure there are a lot of other guys nicer than me."

Alece shakes her head. "No, dat ees not true. You are ze only man... Wulong, dere ees no man like you... you are ze last of your kind. I must not keel you."

Uh, wow. Then again, judging by the people she hangs out with, it's not surprising. Never knew my kindness would change a criminal's ways... usually... a psychopath is always a psychopath no matter what. They won't change. But Alece... she's different. Was I really that big of an impact on her life? Well, she's a nut. Of course I'm a huge impact. I still need to steer away from her. She will kill people close to me so she can have me to myself. She may end up killing my co-workers who disrespect me... and turn into a stalker! I nod at her words. She means every last one of those words. "So, how do you expect me to stop them?" I ask her, seeing if she had an idea.

"..."

She didn't reply; she just turned around and left. I closely follow her back to her room, but she closed the door behind me. Now I know, I'm not gonna die. That doesn't mean Alece has changed her ways. She's still a serial killer. She just won't kill me. I am I really that important to her? Seriously? I assumed murderers like her would want to kill cops, but she doesn't want me dead because I am too kind. Oh Buddha, no! Alece wants me all to herself! SHE'S GONNA RAPE ME! I return back and decide to sneak into the Zaibatsu, since I'm already up. I put on my detective clothes, equipped with a gun and cuffs and badge. I'm ready to arrest Jin Kazama. I know for a fact that I'm not the only person after him, so I better be prepared for whatever he throws at me. However, as I waltz my way through the halls and enter the main Zaibatsu building, which is off-limits to competitors, and quietly sneak inside. I find out that there is someone following me. Out of instincts, I attack, only to find out it was Jackie following me. Hold on a second? Wasn't she supposed to be in bed? I quickly grab the girl and pull her to a corner.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?"

Jackie looks up at me with those beady brown eyes. I know she's my girl; my daughter has my eyes. "I want to find more information on my father."

I nod, understanding the girl's need. I want to tell her I'm the daddy, but I want to surprise her or at least wait until she finds the resemblance between us. "It's a little too risky to be out here, especially since this area is off-limits to people who don't work for the Zaibatsu."

Jackie crosses her arms. "I wonder about you... how come you're here if this area is off-limits to non-employees of the Zaibatsu?" She gives me a suspicious look.

"Because Jack, I'm a professional at this. I know what I'm doing. I was trained by professionals."

Jackie nods. "But why are you sneaking in?"

"Because it is my duty to arrest Jin Kazama for his heinous crimes. I am arresting him now." I point at my handcuffs and gun.

"Can I go, too?"

I shake my head. "No, it is far too dangerous for a little girl like you to be snooping around like this."

Jackie frowned. "I'm not a girl. I'MMA BOY!"

Wait! That's a lie! The doctors told me she was a girl, and they never do that! Unless she's a … oh Buddha no... my daughter is not a HERMAPHRODRITE! Aszu gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Lu-Shi, not a confused hermphrodrite named Jackie. Oh, wait. Does this mean Lu-Shi got a sex change? No. Doctors say it is a girl then she is a girl. Jackie has a vagina. Not a penis. Of course if she escaped from G-Corp, and she's the only girl immune to the devil gene, perhaps she disguised herself as a boy so that Kazuya wouldn't find her and do further experiments on her. It all makes sense now. I nod, going along with this girl's lie.

"Sorry. You just sound like a girl, to me."

Jackie frowned as she cleared her throat. "I do not!"

I smile. "That's the oldest trick in the book. You are faking your deep voice, which isn't really that deep. You always sound hoarse when you speak, so I assume you are a girl, pretending to be a boy... for what reason?"

Jackie had a shocked look on her face. "You saw through my disguise! That means I'm not safe here! I have to leave!"

I grab her arm. "Whoah, whoah, whoah! Why are you in a hurry to leave? Why are you disguised? Are you running away from someone?"

The girl was left with nowhere to run or hide. To assure her even more I soften my voice. "It's okay, you can trust me. I won't take you back to where you came from. That's a promise. Just tell me why you're acting so suspicious."

Finally Jackie takes a deep breath and speaks. "I am running away from Anna Williams and Kazuya Mishima. I was experimented on by G-Corp, and this black jaguar-man freed me. He promised me he'd find my father for me and bring him back to me... one day. He took me to an orphanage, hoping to get my dad to adopt me, before G-Corp finds me. I'm a valuable asset... I'm immune to the effects of the Devil Gene. My blood cells automatically kill the Devil Gene's cells. It is as if nothing happened. They want to know why I'm like that. So they wrote a report on my biological parents and wish to find them. They said my mother is dead, but my father is still alive. The black jaguar-man also told me that my dad is a regular fighter in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. This is why I know he's here... That was when I realized that I was adopted. My mother, Alece, adopted me at childbirth and never told me about my dad. All she said was that she loved him and he never loved her. I can understand why though, she is a mad woman. But... she's just so kind... but why? Why did she become a murderer again? I liked her better as a mommy!"

I let the girl cry in my pink dress shirt. She needed that. All those years, Lu-Shi was being taken well care of by Alece. Maybe that woman isn't so crazy after all. Finally she gets up and tells me more about her life.

"I was gonna go visit my daddy when I was 10, but then a cyborg kidnaps me. She took me to G-Corp, where I was experimented on. My mother loved me and I bet that's why she went crazy, because she felt that the man she loved would hate her because of what she had done. She lost me... forever..."

I never knew Alece was capable of loving. Really. I didn't think it was possible. Who was this man she speaks of? "Did she ever tell you who your father is?"

Jackie shakes her head. "No, I don't know. She said it hurts her so much to think about him."

Awww... but I really can't love Alece. I know it's mean, but she's just not my type. I don't date women who can kill me with just her pinky finger. I find it unsafe and unstable. I'm sure there will be another man who will love her just for who she is, but the woman needs to just let go of me. I don't love her and I never will. I guess now is the time to tell Jackie that I'm her father. Now is the perfect time. "Jackie, I want you to listen to me."

She stares up at me with her moist face, wet from her tears. I was ready to tell her.

"Jackie, I know who your real father is."

"You do? Who is he?"

"Jackie, I_"

GODDAMNIT! I HATE YOU JIN KAZAMA! Here I am trying to reunite with my daughter, and some big huge ugly robot falls from the ceiling and lands in front of the both of us. DAMN IT ALL! It had those evil red eyes and those evil white teeth as it smiles at me. The thing is sooo huge! It is red and black all over! And it has fists! For its feet, though, are some legs. It walks sideways like a crab. I knew the moment I locked my eyes onto that robot's red eyes... I was gonna die. Yep. This is it. This is my last stand.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: NANCY-MI847J_

Okay, now here I am, with my daughter, trapped in a corner with a giant robot. According to the reports it has a name. Her name is NANCY-MI847J. And I dunno what that all stands for. But all I know is that it is one huge-ass robot that wants to kill me for interference. Really Jin? What happened to that good boy I know? I just wish his momma would just come up from her grave and spank that little boy's behind! So now, I assume now we're left with no choice but to fight. Well... I know exactly what to do. Just maybe, maybe... I'll distract the robot just in time for Jackie to flee. I'll tell her I'm her father another time... that is... if I live that long. I see an opening for Jackie and I to run through. As Nancy fires her laser at us both, I scoop Jackie into my arms and slide on my knees across the marble floor. I take off running, carrying the small girl in my arms.

"Once I put you down, I want you to go back to where the fighter's stay and tell my son that I won't be coming back for dinner!"

Jackie frowns. "But I wanna go_"

"Please, just go to safety! Your life is not worth losing! You have a future ahead of you! I don't! I'm decrepit and old... I have no future! But you... you must live on!"

Finally I toss her toward the entrance. I watch as she leaves as I wave. I really wished I told her that I'm her father. I really did. Hopefully, I will do what I've always done for the past 30 years, defy death. That's all I have to do. I turn around to face the giant robot. I get out my silver sub-compact automatic handgun. I'm ready to face this monster. My expression is serious. I hope Jin sees my face, and he knows I'm serious. I've got my gun out, holding it with both hands, ready to fire.

"Hey, Jin, are you listening? Good. The People's Republic of China has had enough of you stealing our natural resources and our land! And they've sent me to stop you! Yes, they've sent your good ol' Uncle Wulong to stop you. This ends here."

Without warning I fire every last one of my bullets at Nancy, as she approaches me. Unfortunately my bullets bounce off and ricochet Nancy; the robot is impenetrable. I quickly withdraw my weapon before I run out of ammo, and before I know it, Nancy runs into me, and sends me flying up in the air.

"AAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I scream as I flail my arms in the air. While I'm flapping my arms as if I could fly, which I can't really, Nancy gets really mean and sends a metallic fist hurling toward me. It hits my chest and sends me going upward as I hit the ceiling. Then obeying Newton's law of gravity, I fall to the ground... on my stomach. I think I broke my jaw... ugh. While I'm trying to recover, Nancy steps on my back. I could have sworn I heard my back crack. I know I won't be able to walk after this. Nancy then backs away and as I managed to get up, straightening my back, the robot fires missiles at me. I see them all in the air, and I quickly dodge them all. Wasn't easy, but I managed not to blow up. Finally, I jump to kick Nancy's torso, but it was of no affect. I think I broke my foot, because DAMN! IT HURTS! I hop on my good leg as I shout "Owie! Owie! Owie!" over and over while I grab the bad foot. Nancy then fires its other fist at me. Luckily, I have a stance where I stand on one leg, so I quickly transition into crane and hop over the fist. ALL RIGHT! Then I was able to stand on my bad foot. I think I know how to stop this robot. Maybe I can shoot its eyes out... then it won't see me and I can sneak away. Brilliant idea! Then I see that I can just climb up on it. Ahah! Nancy fires the machine gun, and I take the opportunity to jump up and climb up its arm. It spins wildly as I hang onto it with all four of my limbs, inching my way up, slowly. Finally, when I reach its head, I grab onto it. It extends it head spinning as I gave all four eyes my most powerful punch. Cursing it with each punch. Once all of its eyes were destroyed, I press the gun to its head and fire! The shock from shooting it was enough to drive me off of the robot, and smoke comes out of it as it falls down. I managed to land on my feet, breathing heavily. That was when I noticed I was bleeding. My nice clean white pants are now ruined! I examine the wound on my calf and find that I've been shot. No wonder I was limping. I know at this point, a regular detective would just quit and go home. Not me. I'm not ordinary detective. I'm the Super Cop. Despite having three gunshot wounds on my left leg, I continue onward. I watch as blood drips onto the floor leaving a trail. I know I will be discovered, but I have come this far. What have I got to lose? I continue on my way, stepping into a glass elevator. I lean against a wall, panting heavily, and that was when I discovered where else I had been shot: in the side. I grip my injured side in pain, and see that there is so much blood... that I was able to cup it into my hand and it pour out like sand, getting more blood all over my white pants and shoes. At this point, I felt like I was willingly committing suicide. I am not in any shape to fight Jin... but unfortunately I have reached the point of no return. I should have turned back and waited another time... but no... I had to keep on. Well, I know I'll survive. I have to live to tell Jackie about me. Yes! I must live! I don't want Lu-Shi to be an orphan! But how the hell am I gonna get out of this shit-hole? I have a feeling that Jin's not gonna make it easy for me to get to him. Yep. I knew it. My gut never lies. Another one of those NANCY-MI847J's pop down from the ceiling to fight me. I seem to have an advantage here. I know how to destroy them. Can I do it again? Of course I can. I get into my drunken stance, since I am pretty dizzy at the moment. Must be the fact that I lost like litres of blood. Anyway, I must stay focused if I want to get to Jin Kazama. Nancy catches me off guard by making a hole in the floor. Yes, I fall in. Luckily, I catch the edge of the thick glass before I go plummeting down to my doom, but I just cannot help but notice... I feel like I'm being watched. I manage to pull myself up. Now, I'm just lying on the glass floor, trying to stay awake. I managed to stand up. I then charge at Nancy, getting shot again. Ow... getting shot hurts. And it burns, too. I was forced to fall on my back. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. I was on my back. My eyelids all of a sudden drop... as the world became darker. I heard noises of a robot malfunctioning, but I couldn't open my eyes. Eventually, I went unconscious. This is where I died. On the elevator of the Mishima Zaibatsu. My story ends here.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: A Second Chance_

The thing that happened is that I find myself floating in nothingness, naked. It is all dark and empty. Is this what death feels like? Really? I curl myself into a ball, like a fetus as I await what happens next. I feel a presence. No several people. I look up and see my adopted father. He wore the same police outfit he wore when he passed away. I also see Aszu wearing the same dress she died in, and same with my adopted mother. They all surrounded me... I see only angry faces... but why? Soon, I see more people I recognize and more angry faces. But why? Finally my dad approaches me.

"Son, what did I tell you about not giving up?"

I give him a confused look. "What do you mean! I didn't give up! I gave it my all!"

My father frowns. "You gave up when that robot shot you ten times in the chest. For that we are all unhappy. There is no room for you in the after life. Because it is not your destiny to die yet."

Destiny? What? I didn't know I had a time to die! Really? So I am really dead! "Destiny?"

"You are destined for great things... in the future. If we were to keep you here, we'd create a time paradox. You are wrong. Your dreams and hopes aren't over yet. You still got time to make a difference."

That was my mother speaking.

Then Aszu comes in and slaps me. "You are supposed to look after our daughter! Not die and turn her into an orphan! You are the only living parent she has! You must look after her as long as you live!"

Before I knew it, everyone was yelling at me. They were telling me to wake up. Wake up! Why? But I'm dead! I can't wake up... or can I? Here goes. I wake up, hearing two men talking. My vision is blurred at first. But as it got clearer so did their voices get clearer. I guess I really didn't die. It was some twisted dream. I'm still not sure whether or not I'm dead or alive... I'll have to wait and see.

"Why are we taking this injured man with us? How's he gonna help if he's injured like this?" I don't recognize this man's voice at all, but it sounded so deep and powerful. Who was this?

"According to the reports, this man is the only survivor of a fatal accident that killed 5 people. He is also the only survivor of a gang fight that broke out when he was caught in the crossfire." That sounds like a black man talking.

"And what does this have to do with anything?"

"Lars, I think this man may have a connection with that super soldier you have on your team. For that reason, he will be of such big asset to taking down Azazel. He may even possibly have a connection to Azazel."

So the first man's name is Lars... Lars Alexandersson! The guy who saved my ass back when G-Corp was attacking the ICPO base? He's here? How can that be? I'm supposed to be dead! I felt my heart stop beating. NANCY tore up my insides. That robot turned me to swiss cheese! How is it that I'm alive after all of that? Reminds me of that shootout that black man brought up... I guess I've been given a second chance at life. I guess fate decided that I should live a little bit longer so I can tell my daughter the truth. I finally look around and see I'm in some tent. I turn my head to see Lars talking to some black dude who looks EXACTLY like Wesley Snipes. Oh, I'm not joking. I'm serious. IT'S WESLEY SNIPES' STUNT DOUBLE! I wasn't even aware he wasn't Wesley Snipes. I love that man's movies! I look around some more and there were doctors filing paperwork. I see the red blood in my IV bag, going straight through my arms.

"Hey, Commander Alexandersson, he's awake."

The man who had announced my awakening, he sounded like me when he speaks. Except, he had a Mandarin accent. I looked over to see who it is. This man looked incredibly like me. It wasn't Jackie Chan. No. I know him! It's my long-lost twin brother, Mao! What's he doing here? I haven't seen him in 40 years! Lars and Wesley both walked over so I can see them both.

"Sir, I know you're a bit confused but let me explain myself."

I nod in understanding. I did find out I couldn't speak, due to the respirator over my mouth to help me breathe. Must have been some rough fight.

"Lars and I discovered your body in the Mishima elevator as we were going to leave to Cairo. Luckily, you didn't suffer any serious injury. But the robot had a knife thrown in its back. The knife that Alece Khang wields. Maybe she saved you, but I never did find her. My assumption is that she saved you so she can kill you, herself. We've decided to take you to Cairo with us. You prove to be an asset."

I nod again, taking in everything Wesley says. Wait? I suffered no serious injury! That's bullshit! Nancy blasted a hole no, ten holes through my body! How is that not serious? Oh damn... not again! Okay... this is a secret. I don't want the government to know this, but I can heal. I try my best not to heal, so the government won't find out, but my body just heals automatically beyond my control from fatal injuries. I guess that's why I didn't really die. Maybe this whole people yelling at me is just a dream. Plus, I think that's why my daughter is immune to the Devil Gene... my blood flows in her veins... and they say my blood is theoretically toxic to the Devil Gene.

"We were pretty surprised ourselves, too. You weren't wearing a bullet vest, and all the bullets that the Nancy shot you with were on the ground. It was a miracle. Then again, perhaps Khang saved you. She probably more than likely pulled the bullets out so you'll live. Strangely no serious injury. We saw where she was patching you up. Perhaps she got startled by the two of us approaching the elevator and hid. You should be good to go tomorrow morning."

I nod. I knew it wasn't all Alece's doing. It was me. I didn't take out the bullets... but maybe Alece did. What I mean is that I knew for a fact that I was the one who healed. Not Alece. But if Alece treated my wounds... but how does she know? She's an assassin! Not a medical personnel! This just confuses the hell outta' me. It couldn't be Alece who took the bullets out. Maybe my subconscious mind took them out, and the knife killing NANCY... maybe Alece was there. I did feel like I was being watched. I look at Mao, and he's gone. Maybe he didn't want people to find out we were related. That's probably why he left in such a hurry. But now, I know I've been given a second chance at life. I'm not gonna waste it. I will turn back if I need to. Like Aszu said, I must look after Lu-Shi as long as I live. I must not turn her into an orphan. But since I'm here. Maybe I can arrest Jin Kazama.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: In the Belly of the Beast_

The very next morning, or better yet, next day, Wesley wakes me up. He takes the respirator off my mouth, finally giving me the freedom to speak.

"OH MY GOSH! WESLEY SNIPES! IS IT REALLY YOU? CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? I LOVE YOUR BLADE MOVIES! ARE YOU FILMING A BLADE V? CAN I BE IN IT? PLEASE? I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" I'm begging like a puppy, with both of hands clasped together.

Wesley got angry at me and slapped me like I was his bitch. I can't blame him. Really. I recover, rubbing the side of my face nodding. "Sorry about that, Wes. I can't blame ya'... I guess I won't be in your next movie, right? By the way, why are you blonde? Is Blade_"

He cut me off. "You are Interpol Agent Lei Wulong, yes? I hear they call you the real-life 'Super Cop' but judging by the impression you're making, you don't seem like one."

I wave my hands in defense. "I'm sorry! Really! I just love the Blade movies. Ya' know... I mean Twilight sucks... but anyway, I take it you're not Wes, am I right?"

Wesley nods. "Yes, I'm not Wesley Snipes. I'm Raven."

"Oh, Raven... nice to meet you, sir... that explains why I don't see any cameras, and why you were talking to Lars... that makes sense now... sorry for my mistake... I guess dying makes you crazy..." I slap myself in the forehead, hoping to knock some sense back into me.

"Well, Lars and I have rescued a woman from a village nearby, and she told us about Azazel."

"Azazel? Who's that?" I have never heard that name before in my entire life. Sounds like a name of a drug syndicate.

"You don't know Azazel?"

I shake my head. Something tells me I should know this man... or woman. Azazel sounds like a woman's name. "Uh... no? Should I?" I smile.

"I really should have left you in that elevator to die..."

I frown. "Am I really that useless? What made you think I would know Azazel?"

Raven sighs. "I just had a feeling you were somewhat connected to that beast. I was wrong."

Yep, he sure was. Very wrong. I just smile at him. "I'm sorry buddy, but I would like to help, though. So, what is Azazel wanted for? I can arrest him... or her...?" I scratch the back of my head nervously.

"You cannot arrest Azazel. Azazel is the monster that the woman says will destory the world, once the two dark stars collide. The two dark stars, Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, will awaken this monster and cause the end of this world as we know it."

I look down sadly as I grab my covers. I can understand why Raven thought I was connected to him. He must have read about Bao-Li and found out I was his reincarnation. I hope that wasn't the case... I don't want anybody to know this. This is another secret. Bao-Li is an evil Chinese dragon in Chinese folklore who is said to almost destroy the world many years ago. He said that he will return and finish where he left off. I have no desire to destroy this world... I love this place.

"Personally, I'm not much of a believer of the supernatural, but I have a feeling that this threat is real."

I nod. "Reminds me of Bao-Li's return. He is this evil dragon who tried to destroy the world and got killed... and he said he will return to finish what he started. It sounds like Azazel is the reincarnation of Bao-Li."

"Well, it would appear that all cultures believe in judgment day and eternal damnation. I don't believe in it. I think the future is for us to decide, not some supreme deity to speak for us humans."

I nod as well. I totally agree with Raven. "Yeah, we've got the power to stop him! Well... actually you and Lars do, anyway. I don't... I'm just a normal human. I can't do extraordinary things..."

"Lei, you were given the name Super Cop. For what reason?"

"I busted a crime syndicate as a rookie cop." Well, that was a white lie. Yes, that's true I did do that, but that's not why I got that name. I got that name because I survived a shootout where I was shot at least 20 times. And I lived. And arrested the guy. That's how I got that name. However, I prefer not to discuss it, again... I don't want to be experimented on.

I see that Raven is not pleased at all. He is sighing. "Really? I thought it had to do with your unexplained survival in a fatal wreck that killed five, and a shoot out where a little boy lived."

"I was sitting in the back seat, okay. I was knocked unconscious. As for the shootout, I hid behind a car the whole time. That's how I survived."

Raven strokes his chin in deep thought. "I see... But whatever... the fact that you are still alive right now just proves that you may be of use. Just whatever you do, follow all orders."

I nod. I know how to follow orders. In fact, that's what I do as a police officer. Okay, maybe not. But I know to follow whatever orders they give me, even if I disagree with it! I'm gonna be facing this monster who will be destroying the world... Of course I must follow orders.

Now, sometime later, I get outfitted in a Chinese outfit that Mao wears, since he and I are both identical twins... not that anybody knows. So now, we are all ready to go in the temple and find Jin, hopefully we'll stop Azazel from awakening like that woman said. I don't want this world to end. We made our way to the entrance of the temple, fighting our way through Jacks and several Tekken Force Soldiers, only to find Kazuya Mishima.

"You again!" Kazuya shouts in anger.

"Freeze Mishima!" I point my gun at Kazuya. "I'm placing you under arrest for illegal experimentation on_"

Shit! He just Lightning Screw Uppercutted me. I was launched into the air as I was forced to let go of my gun. I land on my back, aching in pain. Ugh. I hate that attack. I grimace in pain as I finally get up to see that Raven and Lars have engaged in battle. While they are occupied with Kazuya, I go on ahead and enter the temple. I've got to stop this beast myself. Once I enter this empty temple... I see Hwoarang pacing back and forth. What was he doing here?

"Hwoarang!"

The Korean biker turns his head to face me, glaring. "What do you want and what are you doing here? Jin's supposed to face me! Not you!"

I hold my arms out, shrugging as I shake my head. Typical of Hwoarang... he reminds me of Paul before he went stupid. Paul used to chase Kazuya for a rematch because they both had a draw. Same with the Korean. Not to mention, they're both bikers. "I came here to stop Azazel."

Hwoarang gives me a confused look. "What is that? What do you mean stop Azazel?"

"Azazel is a monster who aims to destroy the world. Only when Kazuya and Jin clash, will it awaken. I don't want that to happen, so I'm gonna try to stop him."

You know what that boy's reaction is? Yep, he just points and laughs at me. "Really? A monster trying to destroy this world?"

"It's true... I saw Kazuya out there, I mean... it's only a matter of time before Jin arrives."

Hwoarang still laughs at me, thinking I'm an idiot. "Whatever you say Lei, whatever you say..."

I frown, crossing my arms. "Fine when Azazel falls from the ceiling, don't act all surprised and shit... because he is coming!"

Right as I said this, some giant Egyptian God-looking thingy comes from above, with many scarab beetles at his feet. The thing is huge! He is like the size of a one-story building. I knew right then that this is Azazel! I had my gun out and began shooting him, as Hwoarang stares in shock. As my bullet hits the monster, beetles come in and seal that wound. Okay. I'm gonna die again. For real this time! Azazel steps on the ground and these tremors of his claws like pop up from below and tries to get me, but I quickly do back flips to get out of the way. I jump on a claw and sends a flying kick to him. However, Azazel uses some god-like powers to keep me floating in the air, and fires a laser beam straight to my forehead. I hear it chanting a spell on me... before I knew it... I blacked out. I'm sorry. I tried my best. I have no regrets.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: The Return of Bao-Li_

When I finally come to, I see that my fingers are all bloodied, as well as my outfit. That was when I immediately assumed the worst: Bao-Li possessed me. I haven't been possessed like that in 33 years. Now, I have. I always thought Bao-Li was gone from me forever, even Jun couldn't sense his presence within me. But before jumping to conclusions, I awaken look around, and I do see several corpses of people ripped apart, but maybe Azazel stopped them. Maybe I just got blood squirted on me. That's all. I look around for Hwoarang, hopefully he'll tell me what the hell had just happened to me. As I walk around, I notice that my shoes have been ripped, as well as the bow holding my ponytail in place, as my hair was left free to dangle. Yep. Bao-Li did it.

_You fool... only the Devil Gene can stop Azazel... not I..._

I look around for who's voice that belongs to. The man doesn't show himself.

_However, unlike that useless deity... I cannot be stopped... ever... he did me a favor by freeing me from that spell your father casted on me... And now I'm back and I'm alive... finally free..._

Is that who I think it is? "What do you want, Bao-Li?"

_You know exactly what I want... to destroy this world... I will be more successful than that useless Azazel... his fate is to fall... mine is to succeed..._

"Well, I won't let that happen! You will fall like Azazel!"

_We'll see about that!_

Then I notice... the temple is starting to collapse. The entrance is blocked now, and I am trapped with nowhere to go. Oh no! I run as fast as I can to the rear entrance hurrying just before the building collapses behind me. As I make it out to the hot sand, I jump in the air as the sand hurts my feet. I then climb over the rubble to see Lars and the others staring at a huge hole. I climb down to investigate and I see it is one really deep hole.

"Detective? You're alive?"

I smile at Lars. "Yes, it's me in the flesh. So I am really a Super Cop." I pat my back.

Raven eyes me suspiciously. "What happened to you?"

I shrug. "Ahh... had to fight Azazel's minions. Wasn't easy though."

"Glad you're alive. I got worried when the temple started collapsing. We didn't have time to find you, sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. I escaped through the back." I rub the back of my head nervously.

_Even if the walls did collapse on you, I would see to it that you survived..._

I ignore what Bao-Li says and I listen to what Lars, Raven, Hwoarang, and Xiaoyu all have to say. Okay, wondering where Xiaoyu came from? Well, I don't know either, sorry. Wish I knew.

"So that's why we couldn't find you..." Lars says while Bao-Li was speaking to me.

"The people trapped inside... I don't feel too good about them..."

Hwoarang and Xiaoyu both looked worried. "Oh no! Don't tell me Master Baek is still in there!"

"GRAMPA!" She screams.

I look around and I don't see Wang or Baek anywhere. I hope they both made it out okay. Yep. They did. I see them both making their way up front to where I am. Well, looks like we saved the world! Azazel has been stopped! But where's Jin and Kazuya?

"What happened to Jin?" I ask.

Lars points to the hole. "He sacrificed himself to stop Azazel..."

Good boy! That's the Jin Kazama I know... but sadly... He's gone... Jun will hate me for all eternity for not stopping him. At least her son will join her up in heaven. "That's sad... I'll have to tell the chief that he is deceased..."

After I said this, I stumble and fall off the edge and into the hole. I scream but I know I can't get out of that hole; however as I was gonna hit darkness some light shines from below and makes it way up to the sky. That light is like some energy beam of some sort, because the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air and I was launched high up into the sky. I could have sworn that everyone looked like ants. Finally, I saw a helicopter. As I fall, I reach up to grab the bars of the helicopter so I won't fall and hurt myself. Once it got close to the ground I jump down.

"Don't worry guys, I'm extremely HARD to kill."

Then I see Heihachi jump out of the helicopter. He crosses his arms as the remaining Tekken troops salute to him. I can assume here that Heihachi is the new CEO now.

"I see you participants have came here looking for Jin... Since it appears he has died, I will take over the Zaibatsu from here. As for you participants, as of right now, you are all disqualified from the tournament."

DAMNIT! I can't get close to Feng Wei at this rate! Ugh! Wulong, why the hell did you have to be nosy? Really? I just sigh in disappointment. Mission failed...

Eventually we are back in the Malaysia, where the tournament is held. When I return, Katiou welcomes me with open arms, hugging me tightly. I never knew that boy actually cared about me.

"Old Man! You're alive! Jackie told me you wouldn't be coming back for dinner! I thought you died!"

I see Jackie sitting in a corner, the poor girl looked so sad... just like the way Aszu looked when she found out about her terminal illness. I walk over to Jackie, sitting next to her.

"What's the matter?"

She looks back up at me in sadness. "I couldn't find information about my dad... I looked in the computers... and according to them, the name: Helena Khanga does not exist."

Kaitou looked at Jackie in interest. "Your name is Helena? As in Helena Douglass from Dead or Alive? But she's a girl! You're a boy!"

Jackie glares at her older brother. "I am a girl, in case you didn't know!"

Kaitou just gave his sister a funny look. "Okay then... where are your breasts?"

"I'm just not developed much yet. I'm only 14."

"Oh... I get it..." He smirks.

"You know my dad, right? Please tell me who he is." Jackie looks back at me with those same watery eyes.

I nod. I see there will be no more interruptions from now on, so I am free to announce our relation. "Jack, I'm your father."

The whole room was silent. After being quiet for what felt like a minute, I finally decided to speak. "Armour King told me all about you. That was then I found out you were my girl. And then when you brought up Alece... I knew it was you. You see... Alece is not your biological mother. She is an insane woman. You should stay away from her. She killed your mother and kidnapped you! Speaking of Alece, I just remembered I must arrest her."

Jackie looks up at me nodding. "She is loony... all this time... I thought she was my mother... but I was wrong. Father, I love you." She wraps her bony arms around my waist. I smile down at her. I found my daughter. That is an even bigger accomplishment than arresting Feng Wei and Alece Khanga. I then glance over at Kaitou. "Wu, take care of your little sister for me, will ya'?"

Jackie giggles as Kaitou gives us both a funny look.

So now, here's what happened next. After Alece lost against Nina, I took the opportunity to arrest her. And then while I was at it, I managed to catch Feng Wei, and arrest him, too. I transport them both separately in separate vehicles in separate jails. I couldn't get my hands on Jin, or Kazuya. However, with Heihachi now in power, the war has ended and Heihachi gave the poor countries that suffered from the war some money to rebuild. The people then liked Heihachi again and the old fart finally got his Zaibatsu back. Good for him. Unfortunately, Feng Wei hired a very good lawyer who had convinced the jury he was innocent of his charges, and he didn't go to jail. Ugh. All that hard work for nothing. Oh well, I'm just glad that Alece got put in death row. She will be executed in about a year. They will kill her by electric chair. Yes, I am glad she's gonna die. We don't need that crazy bitch going around killing people... though I do feel a pit of guilt inside of me. When I arrested her, she confessed that she loved me. I do not feel for her at all, but she must pay the price for killing my dear beloved Aszu. Killing won't solve anything, but once a killer, always a killer. She has to die, or else she will kill more people.

Of course I adopted my daughter, and now I take care of her, just like the way it is supposed to be. I can tell that my two kids are getting along well. Sadly, because I have two kids, I have to pay China extra taxes. Like a whole lotta' money. I don't even have enough to buy me a new car. I'm stuck with that piece of shit Camry I owned for over 22 years. My paycheck just got swallowed in half, and now I barely have enough money to pay the electric bill, thanks to Communism. Oh well, I guess that's what happens if you don't use protection. Now, that Bao-Li is back, I see him in my reflection a lot now. I get scared.

_Remember Wulong... you and I are one and the same... you are merely an alter-ego of mine... that just happens to develop a personality of its own... its own soul. We may end up dying and going to Hell together. You'll get left behind while I become born again in a new body..._

GRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHH! I punch the driver's side of the backseat window out of a fit of rage and anger. I see that I busted the window clean off. Just what I need. This car's been in a shoot out, and now I broke the glass. Goddammit Wulong! What the hell's wrong with you? I sigh as I slump against the fender of the car, trying to calm myself down before I go into a fit of rage. For some odd reason, these days, I find myself getting mad more easily than before.

"C'mon Old Man! Quit being emo about your girlfriend! Let_ HOLY SHIT!"

He notices I broke the window with my bare fist.

"Da' hell?"

"It's fine, Wu... I just accidentally hit the car is all." I look up with a smile.

I couldn't let that boy know what was really going on with me.


End file.
